This invention relates to the provision of a rigid sheet metal mounting surface in desired locations on a standard partition wall for affixing wall furniture thereto and is particularly directed to an assembly of parts which permit considerable adjustability in locating the metal mounting surface, relative to the location of the wall framing member to which the assembly is affixed.
Vertical wall framing members, such as the common vertical steel stud, are typically spaced apart 24 inches on center, and in most cases are only accessible through panel joints which are located 48 inches on center. Available wall cabinets come in many different widths and designs from numerous manufacturers. These cabinets will often not match the wall modular width, or if the cabinet matches the nominal width, the actual mounting locations on the cabinet will be at center-to-center dimensions other than the nominal 24 inches or 48 inches common for stud spacing and panel width.